


East End Girls

by ItsComingUpHardy



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesomes, exotic dancing, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsComingUpHardy/pseuds/ItsComingUpHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Piper Carter is met with a difficult choice, she feel's both blessed and scared that she has two dedicated brothers by her side to help her through it. Even if they both battle it out for her affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East End Girls

**Author's Note:**

> [Interview](http://www.polyvore.com/east_end_girls/set?id=188831775)
> 
> [Club](http://www.polyvore.com/one_shot/set?id=188837900)

Taking in her surroundings, the office was all Royal Oak and plush leather couches. She twiddled her thumbs nervously as each woman passed in and out the doors and each one of them gave her look to suggest that they didn’t quite want her there. Biting her lip, she looked down at her lap and realised how under dressed she felt compared to some of the woman in the office. She wore her simply black dress, her most expensive heels and the coat she saved for a year to get. She made the effort, but clearly it wasn’t enough for these ladies.

The advertisement said nine am sharp. Business attire. Recent CV and at least two referee’s to back up your employment. She didn’t have a problem with any of that. Only the job description.

“Must be available all hours requested. Must have full clean bill of health. Must be willing to learn and adapt to new experiences.”

Surely a simply bar job in the East End of London shouldn’t merit such a high class job advertisement. Although she scoffed at the idea of working in such a place, money is money.

The double doors at the end of the long all opened and a stream of men seemed to pile out. Growing even more weary, she realised she had yet to see any kind of resemblance of a bar or club and wondered if she was even in the right building.

“Miss Carter?” Her name was called out and she had a hard time finding the person who shouted it. The gruff East London accent belonged to a beautiful broad man, tailored in the finest navy suit she had ever set her eyes upon. Raising her hand, he signalled her to follow him and she hurried her nervous body after him, trying to keep a hold of her bag and jacket.

“Mr. Hardy is otherwise engaged. I will be doing the first part of your interview today. My name is Jacob but everyone calls me Jay.” Turning to her suddenly, he stuck a large paw out to her and she took it softly in hers. Giving her a gentle tug, he pulled her through a set of mahogany doors that lead to a beautiful office.

“Please take a seat Miss Carter.” He pointed out the large plush leather arm chair facing the enormous desk. 

“Please, call me Pipet.” Her voice was so small, he could barely pick up on what she said. He just nodded and continued to flick through the copious amount of paper littering his desk. 

“Straight to the point here Miss Carter. This job is a high regarded position. You won’t only be a bar maid but you will be servicing the customers with certain other…activities. Have you ever worked in a bar before?” He looked at her over his dark rimmed glasses and studied her face, getting ready to write down anything that she was going to say.  
“I worked in the Banshee a couple of year ago before it shut down. I never danced or performed, just behind the bar and cleaning.” He was writing a mile a minute and she was unsure what else she might have said when he wouldn’t stop.

“Have you ever wanted to become a dancer or performer?” The question wasn’t so much uncomfortable as it was unnecessary. She was apply for a Bar Maid position, not a stripper.

“I haven’t and I don’t intend to be.” She stuck her head up, trying to seem less common than she felt. His simply huff and the throwing down of his pen, indicated to her that the interview was indeed, over.

“Well Miss Carter, it was a pleasure to meet you but I don’t think you quite meet the requirements. Such a pity as well.” His eyes seemed to linger a little longer than necessary on her chest, that wasn’t at all on display, but the dress did seem to curve around the skin enough to leave as much to the imagination as possible. Holding his arm out, he pointed simply to the door, nodded and started writing again.

Why was she always fucking up these interviews? She could be a performer. No one knew her in London and she didn’t have any family per say. Looking at him again, she closed her eyes to settle her nerves.

“I mean, if you think I would be good enough, I could always try?” Her words were too unsure for him but the Brothers would skin him if he didn’t at least give her some kind of audition. She wasn’t as skinny as the rest of the girls, but she was toned. Her skin was an ivory dream and her hair was long and healthy. The eyes and smile would be enough to melt any punters heart. They could also be doing with someone a little more timid than the girls that already worked at the bar.

“Alright Miss Carter. If you’re willing to, I can give you an audition. Come back tonight, ten o’clock. Wear something sheer.” Nodding at her again, she watched wide eyed as he directed her to the door again with his open palm. Something sheer wasn’t what she had in mind.

\----

The taxi pulled up in front of the club at nine thirty, since she figures she should be punctual when it came to becoming a stripper. She paid her driver and stepped out of the taxi, pulling her her leather skirt down her legs and walked the few inches towards the club doors and realised the cue was a mile and a half long. Before she even considered hailing the taxi back, the tap on her shoulder made her spin round to face the beautiful man from that morning.

“You’re early, we like that.” Winking at her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the doors. The two heavies giving her the glad eye and patting the gentleman on the back.

“Everything starts about ten, you’re here to observe for the next two or so hours. Drinks on the house and then we can audition you properly.” He practically had to shout in her ear over the loud music. Beyoncé’s critically acclaimed End Of Time blasted around her, the dark leather walls seemed to cage her in closer to Jacob and she felt the heat envelop her. Almost reading her mind, he stopped her mid-step and pulled the navy coat from her shoulders and threw her bag over the small counter to the man stamping wrists. 

“Don’t you look good enough to eat?” He whistled behind her and took her into the large club room. Was this the same place she was earlier?

She took in all the various booths and curtains that were drawn to save whatever was going on behind them from public eye. The various glamorous girls dancing to the Top Ten’s. She realised that all of them were in costume and none were naked. 

Seating her in the booth, he poured the dazed girl a flute of champagne and handed it to her.

“Sit. Drink and observe. You’ll meet the brothers soon. I have work to do. Enjoy Miss Carter.” Winking at her again, he disappeared into the crowd and left her to wolves.

\----

The Brothers sat at the main desk and listened to the various men shout and scream about how the money should be dished out. This was their least favourite job. Money was always enough to tear their men apart and they would have to put it all back together again. Before they went out of their mind, they saw their main trustee come through the double doors.

“Jacob, busy night down there?” Edward was technically the oldest by a few seconds to his brother Thomas. Jacob was like a brother to them, he done all the hard work and never seemed to ask for the credit.

“Might have found you a new girl. Left her down at the booths to get familiar with the surroundings.” Edward noted that he was smiling wide. Now, he admitted that Jacob was a very attractive man and he definitely knew it. Jacob never had to smile about a girl, this meant she was either insanely stunning or he already got himself a blow job for his troubles.

“What she like?” Thomas was straight in there, as always. His baby brother never shamed away from an honest ride. He liked his girls (and boys) hot and ready. If he could sniff her out, he would.

“Nothing like we’ve ever had. Think she’s an innocent.” Taking a sip of his whiskey, he mentally patted his back as the brothers faces turned from disinterest to fucking amazement.

“You say she’s down stairs? Point her out!” Thomas was out of his seat in a second. Edward took his time, however. They had plenty of girls and this one wasn’t going to be any different.

Jacob pointed down at the booths, pointing out the timid girl sipping her champagne as the men fluttered around her. Thomas couldn’t hide his excitement. Although he couldn’t quite see her features, she was the perfect shape and size for him and his big Brother.

“You need to see this girl, Edward. She’s fucking perfect.” Thomas kept pointing down impatiently for his brother to catch a glimpse. Edward drank her in. Although she was too far away to make an immediate decision, she was a fine catch. 

“Good eye there Jake boy. What’s the plans for her?” Jacob just turned his head to the Brother and shrugged.

“Leaving that up to you, Boss. She thinks she’s here to dance or work a shift. Thought I would let you handle whatever it is you do to hire these girls.” Jacob smirked at Thomas when he grunted. High fiving each other like teenagers, Edward thought he should at least meet the girl before deciding what to do.

“Thomas, you handle the rest of this. Go check on the girls, make sure they have everything they need. Jacob, take the rest of the night off. I’ll go down and speak to the girl.” Edward tucked his shirt in and palmed out the creases in his trousers before heading downstairs.

“Here! Why do I have to sort this out? I want to meet the girl too!” His pissy little voice was going right through Edward and he decided to nip it right in the bud.

“Remember the last girl you hired? You fucked her and she got clingy and she never done any fucking work because she was constantly sucking your dick. Leave this one to me little Brother.” He watched his brother smile at the apparent fond memory. He was going to take care of business.

\----

Pipet felt the champagne take effect. She felt her body dip and sway to Jessie J. The nasty beat was enough to get her loosened up for tonight. She was mesmerised with the girls grinding in unison with each other. It must take a lot of work to get that good. Taking the last sip from her glass, she turned to refill and was greeted with a hard chest. His face was covered in luscious ginger hair and he smelled absolutely delightful.

“Enjoying yourself?” He picked the champagne bottle up and filled her glass for her. She watched the bubbles fill to the rim and her body bounced with excitement.

“I am now. Thank you.” She sipped from her glass, winked at her beautiful stranger and turned her back to him and shimmed away to the dancefloor. Swaying her hips the best she could in her leather skirt, she enjoyed the passing glances she got from the other people on the dance floor.  
Her body was humming with the energy from the club and her senses were lessened with the effects of the alcohol. She could get use to this, the attention was electric. 

She threw her arms up in the air, careful not to drop any of her alcohol and swayed her body to erotic beat pumping through the speakers. Feeling hands on her hips, she turned to see her bearded stranger guiding her back to the booths. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to fight his push and felt her legs give way and her arse was planted square on the lush velvet.

“What the fuck? I was having fun.” She tried to stand, but he knelt in front of her.

“If you want to be my new employee, you better not adopt this attitude.” He smirked when her shoulder shrunk and the glass was placed down on the table.

\----

Her face was angel like. Her smell was from heaven and her attitude was sexy as Hell. He would need to watch this girl 24/7 around his bulldog of a brother.

“Pipet Carter, I believe?” Holding his hand out to her, she took it lightly in her and just simply nodded. 

“My name is Edward Hardy. I am the owner of this club with my brother Thomas.” She nodded her head again and kept her eyes cast low. What happened to the sassy little number on the dance floor? He knew she could dance. 

Pulling her hands from her lap, he pulled her to her feet and to the dance floor again.

“This is your audition. Dance.” He stood with his hands on her hips. The look of shock etched her beautiful features and she wasn’t sure where to put her feet. 

“Times ticking Pipet dear.” He whispered in her ear. Her body just seemed to move before he could think of anything. Her arse rubbed up against his front and her hips rolled and swayed with the dirty beat. Her eyes were closed in concentration and his hands didn’t know what to do with themselves. She was all soft touches and lip biting and he knew right there and then, that he needed her in this club. 

\----

Thomas watched from one of the empty booths. His brother dancing with what he assumed was their new girl. She must have been no older that twenty-three and she was absolutely gorgeous. She wasn’t like any of the girls that worked here. They all had their own amazing qualities, but the punters were going to be fighting over this one. She would be centre stage, cascaded in spotlight. 

He watched his brother stop her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. This was going to be the negotiation part and he wasn’t going to miss this.

\----

“Please take a seat Miss Carter. Would you like a drink?” Already pouring her another Moet, she watched her take a large gulp before sitting in the arm chair. She wasn’t drunk but she wasn’t sober either. She was all flushed pink and sweaty from their dancing. If perfection had a form, she would be it. Licking the sweat from her top lip, she watched the man unbutton his top collar and remove his jacket.

“The position we have available here is for a full time performer. You will be on stage, you will be behind the bar and out on the floor. Granted, you’re a little timid to begin with, but I think you would fit in just fine here.”

“I fully agree.” Turning their heads, she was sure she was seeing double. His features were almost identical. Less hair and muscle, but this was the man in front of her. She swung her head to both sides continuously. Why was there two of them?

“Pipet, my twin brother Thomas.” Introducing them would be the end of this girl. He could see the hunger in his brother’s eyes. A wild fire behind his eyes as she stood to greet him. 

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful little peach.” Licking his top lip and smiling, she blushed at his comment and sat back on the arm chair. Gulping back the rest of her drink, Thomas leapt for the bottle before Edward had a chance to blink and filled up the girls drink. Pipet’s eyes followed the level of the champagne and Thomas was evaluating the girl’s features in order of most stunning.   
Clearing his throat, Edward signalled his brother to sit but he remained on the arm chair with Pipet.

“I would like to offer you the opportunity to work with us Miss Carter. You have a lot of potential. With a little help and encouragement, you’ll be a fine member of the family.” Edward smiled when she bit her lip. She was contemplating the idea of joining this club, but his wording put her off.

“The opportunity to work for you?” She was confused. She thought her audition was to dance. She done that. 

“Well yes, but we need your…sex appeal.” Thomas muttered into her ear as he swept the stray hair from her face. 

“Sex appeal?” She was even more confused. Her vacancy went from Bar Maid to Stripper to Hooker in the space of a day.

“We’re all very physical in the place. We like to take care of each other. We need to know that you won’t…fight us in all aspects of the job.” Edward tried to word it in such a way that it wouldn’t scare her off. She was, in fact, the best piece of ass he’d seen in a long time.

“You want me to sleep with you?” She eyed him dangerously. The flute close to cracking from the pressure she was putting on it.

“No, No sugarplum.” Thomas started. She turned her head to him to listen on to what he had to say.

“We want you to sleep with US.” 

\----

Throwing her jacket over her body, she stormed through the crowd. Her body was so full of rage, she never managed to miss one person going out the door, shouldering and elbowing her way to freedom. The crowd was less than thrilled with her back talk.

“MISS CARTER! WAIT!” Jacob was running behind her. Her body was far too focused on getting home that she never acknowledged him jumping in front of her. Instead, she dodged and ducked his long muscular arms.

“Will you fucking chill out?!” He grabbed her before she left the club. Her face was bright red from both the heat of the club and the rage in her blood.

“What do you fucking want? Huh!? You want to fuck me too?” She pushed him back when he shrugged and smirked. He was too use to women just fawning over himself and the boys, he didn’t have to work this hard to convince someone that it was worth their time just getting the first fucking over and done with so they can get back to their jobs.

“Look, Pipet, please wait!” She was already wrapped up in the cold night air and hailing down the black cab. Turning to Jacob, he held his hands high in a truce, letting all the people see him surrender. His pout made her even angrier.

“Look, what they ask me in there, was fucking disgusting!” She was still fuming at their question.

“It’s become a tradition for them both. They take care of you. They don’t just fuck you and then throw you out. They will make sure that you feel good.” Jacob was sticking up the brothers “fucking” skills and he wasn’t even going to get a taste any time soon.

“I don’t give a flying FUCK! I came here to do A JOB! Not them!” The black cab stopped right at their curb. Before she got in, she turned slowly to him and smiled.

“If it wasn’t for your bosses in there, I would have fucked you. No questions asked.” Shrugging, she got into the cab and it took off. 

He was completely deflated. This beautiful woman wasn’t going to be in their employ. He wasn’t going to get a chance to be with her. But if it was other circumstances, they would have probably spent a beautiful night together.

Walking to the doors, we felt George pat his shoulder.

“Maybe Thomas will fuck you?” George laughed when Jacob mocked his laughter and went inside to sulk a little more.

\----

The Brothers sat in their private den watching the girls dance and sway to the music. They were all beautiful, talented and willing to be there at their beck and call. Now, it all seemed worthless compared to Pipet.

“Look bro, we can get her back. Maybe not fuck her JUST yet, we’ll butter her up.” Thomas was biting his lip as young Ginger came swaying towards him. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the club lights and she was all glitter and feathers. 

“How’s my favourite Hardy tonight?” She kissed Thomas softly on the lips and moved to Edward to peck him on the cheek. Thomas was just quite happy to have the red head dance for him.

“My brother here is hurtin’ that we let a little fine thing run out this club.” Thomas ran his hands up the red’s stomach, her head lulling back when he ran his hands over her breasts. She was Thomas’s favourite and Edwards for that matter. She could handle herself and she had such a hot temper when it came to Thomas, that their make-up sex could be heard over the speakers.

“Aw baby doll, you want me to get Patricia to cheer you up?” She sat fully in his brother’s lap and watched the sulking Twin shake his head and sip at his whiskey. She furrowed her brows at the boys and realised that Thomas wasn’t kidding.

“You’re both serious? You found another girl?” She was more than intrigued. 

“She was perfect Ginger. She was young, timid, fucking amazing body. Soon as we mentioned fucking her, she was out the door.” Thomas always had a way with words and always managed to make them sound so crude and perverted. Ginger slapped the younger brother and rolled her eyes. Getting up from his lap, he grunted in disapproval. 

“You mean, I need to go fix this mess?” Ginger straightened out her feather wings and sighed into the air as she adjusted her breasts in her bra. 

“Honestly Ginger. You’re into girl’s right? Well, this girl will have you fucking sweating. She has this smile and these devious little eyes. Fuck! She’s just perfect for this place.” Thomas was bouncing in his chair at the image of Pipet crawling over to him instead Of Ginger.

Turning her head to the pensive older brother, she tilted her head for clarification and he nodded.

“She’s just your type.” He laughed when she bit her lip.

“Then why are you’d sitting here? Should you not be out there! Go fucking get her!” She pointed towards the maid floor and they shook their heads.

“She was up and out the door so fast, we could only shout Jacob to get her.” 

“We’ll that’s your problem right there.” 

\----

Laying on her bed, the bottle of red wine was now close to empty. She had realised that she never picked up her bag, her intentions just ushering her out the door as quick as possible. Managing to find a twenty in her pocket with luck enough. 

She cried. She was hurting at the prospect of working for a place that was going to prostitute her out to their patrons. The club was beautiful and the women were beautiful. If they were even thinking about hiring her, they must have thought she was beautiful. 

Shaking her head at the thought, she finished her glass and went for another. The dress she wore was discarded by the door and she walked about in her strapless bra and panties with her cosy green cardigan keeping her decent. Her perfect make up was now smudged from her crying and she was all over deflated.

Before she could fill her glass, the thumping on her door startled her to reality. 

Moving closer to the door, she looked through the peep hole at watched Jacob’s restless body pace back and forth. Realising he was probably the type to keep knocking, she placed her glass down and opened the door to the man. 

“What do you want Jacob? It’s 2.30 in the morning.” Her eyes seemed to lull at his masculine smell. His worried eyes searched her face for some compassion.

“I wanted to apologise and bring you this.” He held her bag up to her and she opened the door a little wider to let him through. 

He looked at his surroundings. A tidy little studio, all pinks and fancy canvases. 

“Nice place.” He watched her turn for the bottle and nearly fainted at the sight. She was all legs and hips. Her stomach wasn’t completely flat, the tiniest little bit of pudge around her belly button made her look fuller and more beautiful. God this girl was a dream. 

“Leave the bag there and get out.” She waved the hand with the wine in it and turned her back to him to look out the window.

“Look, the boys want to apologise for what they said to you. They realise that they were wrong to spill something like that at you. But, it’s a tradition for them both. The girls already knew who they were before they were hired and they forget that strangers don’t take too kindly to salacious offers.” Jacob nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head when she turned fully to him again. He kept getting distracted by her left breast, which seemed just that little bit bigger than the right and would spill a little over her strapless bra.

“You tell your bosses, that I want nothing to do with their “deal” but I would love to take the job.” She was even surprised herself when the words came out. She looked at him with raised eyebrows when he wouldn’t answer and she pulled her cardigan closed in realisation.

“Gah! Will you stop gawking? Fuck sake, you’re like a child!” She drank a little more wine before   
continuing.

“I will take the job at the bar. I will be a bar maid AND a performer. I will need to learn, obviously and I will need guidance. I don’t want any talk of fucking. I don’t want any kind relationships, other than a professional one ANNNNND I would like this all in a contract.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked at the look of shock on Jacobs face.

“Drafted from an actual lawyer.” She added with a point of her finger and a sip from her glass.

Nodding his head at the brunette, he turned over in his head some of the things he’d like to say to her. Like, how amazing she looked in black lace. And when she’s angry, her chest goes fiery red and the little vein in her right temple starts to pulse. Or how all this talk about her working for the club was giving him palpitations.

“Do we have a deal?” Her voice was hesitant again, like she wanted to change her mind. But she stood tall and he smiled at her spunk. 

“Let’s do business Miss Carter. I’ll need a glass of that wine though.”


End file.
